The Train Station
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: when some of my favourite characters see each other at a certain train station what are they doing there, and what will they do? R&R


**I'M BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Soul: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!**

 **Black Star: Dang. It's Crona's weird friend with all the fanfics about…who again**

 **Maka: they are about-**

 **The FT, OHSHC, PJO, and Hetalia cast: US YOU IMBACILE!**

 **Crona: um Tari-san does, um not own, um Ouran, um Black Butler, uh and also Soul Eater, Fairy tail, Blue exorcist, Attack on titan (that sounds scary I wont know how to deal with that), and Hetalia**

 **This is going to be awesome.**

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona were going on a witch hunt. It was so far away that they had to take a train, so, of course, they blindfolded Kid. "Hey! I can't see! Take this thing off of me! The fur inside is not symmetrical!" it was embarrassing and it was giving the group weird stares. Some of the groups were normal people. But some…

A group of peculiar people passed by. There was a blonde in the front, with a Canada sweatshirt on, he was holding the hand of a small brown haired girl, who was clinging on to a red and white plush hippo. There was a man with red eyes and white hair leaning on the shoulder of the guy with blonde hair. Then there was another three blonde guys, one in an aviator suit with short blonde hair, one in a suit with short blonde hair, and one in a long dark blue coat with red pants and long blonde hair, they were all fighting. Then one more blonde with his hair slicked back, wearing a military uniform, had a man with brown hair hanging off his arm. Literally.

When they saw that group everyone stared at them weirdly, except Soul and Maka. Maka had forced Soul t watch anime, and of course, because of this, they were both snickering. The group turned to look at them for a second, but then disappeared into the crowd at the station. Union. It was Union.

They walked farther into the station and saw another group. This one was even stranger then the last. There was a male pink haired teen leaning on a girl with blonde hair, supporting him. Then there was another girl, this one with red hair, and armor, beating up a black haired boy for public indecency. Soul and Maka laughed this time an the group turned towards them revealing a blue haired girl hiding behind a pillar and a flying blue cat. A FLYING BLUE CAT. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty looked at Soul and Maka weirdly.

Then there was another strange group. They were walking again after those groups and saw another one. This one was small and consisted of 2 people but that was enough to cause a ruckus. The boys looked like twins, both with pointed ears and black hair, but one wore glasses and the other had a sheath on his back. They looked like they were fighting over something. Soul and Maka snickered at the sight.

The next group was a boy about their age dressed super formally with a butler standing beside them. The boy looked annoyed that he was here and the butler looked…familiar, so Maka took a look at their souls. The souls were both *one beat* *two beats* *three beats* green. A soul class reserved for only one race*beat* demons. **(A/N sorry I can't write dramatic scenes)** Maka then realized who they were. Soul had already realized and the two started laughing. "WHATS GOING ON!" yelled kid as Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona gave them weird looks again. "don't worry guys" said Maka "yeah." Said Soul " we're just seeing some familiar faces" and they smiled.

It was the last straw when some black haired kid in some type of army uniform ran down the hallway screaming "IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT I KILL ANOTHER TITAN!" There was a horde of screaming fangirls running behind him. Most screaming "EEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNN-SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" and the hardcore yaoi ones screaming "GO GET LEVI, EREN! IT'S YOUR DESTINY!" Soul and Maka lost it. Then so did Black star and Patty then Liz, then Tsubaki, then even Crona started laughing at the sight, but unfortunately that was the moment Kid chose to be curious, so of course, he ripped off the blindfold. "AHHHHH!" he screamed causing everyone to turn around and see what happened. They rushed for him but he fell, curled up in a little ball. "Patty" said Liz. "Yep!" the girl replied "get yo-" she started, but he was already up and near the emergency button mumbling " non symmetrical non symmetrical non symmetrical" "NO KID DON'T PUSH THE-" yelled everyone – Crona. But alas, it was no use. Death the Kid had pushed the emergency call button. Within seconds the cops came "what can we do?" they asked "HELP THIS PLACE IS NOT SYMMETRICAL" then they saw a man come up behind the officers and tell them that there was something wrong somewhere else. The officers left and from the corner of their eye they could see the man get into a police box. Thy thought nothing of it until they heard a sound "MEEH MEEH MEEH" they turned around and its not there anymore. Liz and Patty start laughing.

 **I also do not own Doctor who. Now I will do a specialized chapter on each fandom except for doctor who. I will also not be on for the next 2 weeks I am at camp. Dinasaurus out PEACE** **BUT WAIT I forgot to answer all** **the reviews on my other storys. I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing and for that one person who reviewed DS with a character, all my OCs will be cut down except for Isis and my reviewer OCs so I will be sure to use it in the next story so thanks. R &R!**


End file.
